Cloudsville Kingdom
This page is still under construction! The author Pandora is very sorry. Cloudsville is located near Manehattan and deep into the Crystal Mountains. Fanon Cloudsville has two types of pegasi that lives there. Cloud pegasi, Weather Pegasi, and Wind Pegasi. Weather pegasi help bring in the seasons to the rest of Equestria while the Cloud Pegasi change the forms of the clouds and have a lot of knowledge of clouds. There are sub categories of Weather Pegasi: Winter pegasi include: Snow makers, Ice Blowers and Ice Melters (mostly called Water Makers and they can be also put into the fall Pegasi) Fall pegasi: Animal communicators, Leaf Painters (change the color of the leaves), and Leaf Blowers (use wind to blow away leaves from trees but they are basically Wind Pegasi living with Summer Pegasi). Spring pegasi include: Flower Bearers (they are very good gardeners) and Harmony Tuners (teach birds how to sing). Summer pegasi include: Water makers, Sand Pickers (make the most beautiful golden sand ever), Wave Tumblers (makes waves in the big bodies of water near by), and Wind Pegasi. Pegasi Spring Pegasi help bring in the spring season. Fall pegasi help bring in the fall season, Winter pegasi bring in the winter season, and Summer pegasi bring in the summer season. Winter Pegasi Winter pegasi know how to make snow, snowflakes, make a cold breeze (wind pegasi that live in the winter region of cloudsville) and etc... Spring Pegasi Spring pegasi are great with flowers, weed pickers (so flowers can grow better), seed sorters, flower bunchers (they know which flowers go better in bunches), and flower locators (they know where to plant the flowers and where's the best soil in Cloudsville. Summer Pegasi The pegasi in the summer region help bring the summer season to Cloudsville. Fall Pegasi They can change the color of leaves, blow off leaves off the trees, Wind Pegasi Wind pegasi are needed in every season. They help bring down the leaves of trees when fall comes. They help cool down the hot weather in the summer. In winter, they blow wind at the snowflakes and snow and help the Snow Makers to make ice. In spring, they blow many seeds around Cloudsville to help flowers bloom as Flower Bearers tend and garden them. Locations There are several main locations of Cloudsville. Since it's bigger than Cloudsdale, there are a lot more famous places. Rain Castle The Rain Castle is where all of Pegasus Royalty of Cloudsville live. It's very natureous and has lots of green and blue. Winter Making Palace The winter making palace isn't really a palace. It used to be the Rain Castle but when King Rainfull built the new castle, it was transformed into the Winter Making Palace. And most of the Winter, Snow, and Ice Pegasi live there. Summer Valley Summer Valley is where most of the Autumn and Fall pegasi live. Sapphire Rain loves this area because it's warmer than any other area of Cloudsville. Even when it's winter, it's still 76°F there. Cutie marks Since the pegasi in Cloudsville are great in season changing, they have two cutie marks on their flanks. One for what they are good at in season changing and the second is their number one true talent. pegasus sapphire rain 1.png|The ruler of Cloudsville: Princess Sapphire Rain! (she often helps the winter pegasi) snowflake blower cutie mark.jpg|A concept art of what a snowflake blower's cutie mark might look like. The snowflake's design won't be the same for each pegasi because all snowflakes have different shapes and sizes. Map of Cloudsville Kingdom.jpg|A map of Cloudsville drawn by PandoraStar411 Category:Locations